Stars A Tale of Short Stories
by Michiyo Uchiha
Summary: EdxWinry Short stories. Coarse language. Adult suggestive themes. Some sad/some happy. Take your pick. Always a surprise.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I don not own FMA nor the wonderful characters presented in the story.**

**-Warning EdXWinry, possibly OCC (if you think so?...) *SPOILER* …takes place after Ed and Al go through the gate and get trapped on the other side of the gate, Winry is in the same mansion that Ed and Al used to stay in while working in Central with the military- Winry currently working in the military as well decides to stay in the same place as they used to…….~~~~~~~~_Short Story One:_**

"Ed…?" Winry's voice echoed down the dark hallway. Her voice had become flustered by the storm that had suddenly occurred not long ago. A roll of thunder shook the house signaling that the storm was getting closer every minute and Winry taken by surprise of the outburst grabbed the closest thing to her for comfort. She clutched the velvet red drape and squeezed her eyes shut counting backwards, slowly from twenty. Her heart started to slow back down to its normal pace. "Ten...nine…eight..." Her eyes started to flutter back open when she reached five, and soon she had enough courage to let the dark curtain go and continued her search for Edward. Her eyes scanned each abandoned room she passed, and her hope for finding Ed rose and fell after every glance into each of the forlorn rooms. She picked up her pace wanting to find him before the next clap of thunder roared. She hated being weak and when she showed weakness but when it came to storms she couldn't control the fear that welled up inside of her each and every time. It was uncontrollable like the weather itself. Another crash from outside the mansion made her sprint down the hallways now desperate in her search. "Ed... Ed... ED?" Her voice was filled with panic and was slowly climbing to a higher pitch from adrenaline running through her body. There was only one person in this lonely world that could calm this fear. Only one person that could take away the terror that had her heart prisoner. Only one that she wished to be with, and only one that she wanted to stay by his side for the rest of her life…Only one…She stood panting by the entry of the last door in the building and she recognized the familiar symbol of a snake waving its way around a cross, while a crown and two wings sat at the top. It was Ed's symbol…an alchemist's symbol. "…Ed… Are you in here?..." her voice barely a whisper as she gently pushed the white and red door open. Her heart sunk as she found the room dark and empty, like she did every time when she had forgotten and then remembered the painful truth. Her eyes closed halfway and she entered the room, her feet dragging across the floor until she stopped in the center like she did every time she found herself back in this room. She took a deep breath of the stale air and the barely detectable sent of him that still lingered after all of these years. Slowly she sank to the floor and brushed her fingers against the red carpeting. Red was his favorite color after all… red and blue. He enjoyed both colors for various reasons, but still somehow she felt she knew why he liked one of the colors more than any other. It was also the reason why she liked the color of honey, sweet and darkened with time…Thunder swept through the empty house again but this time she didn't notice. She didn't notice the next seven claps of thunder because once again he had taken her mind off of it; like he had done during every storm when they were younger. She did notice however the tears that formed and fell from her eyes darkening the already dark carpet. She leaned forward in her sitting position letting her long sun colored hair cover her face; as her hands formed into tight circles by her sides. Her whole body trembled as she whispered to her self, "Where are you...?"

**-Please R and R!!~ Thxs for reading^^~ Next one should be in a bit lighter in tone…-**


	2. Pillow Fight

Winry rolled onto her side to meet Edward's gorgeous face. His eyes were closed and his facial features were blest with the innocent look that came with sleep. She smiled warmly to herself and ran her hand along the top of the black and red sheets that concealed their bodies. A blush crept up on her face as she recalled the events from the night before….

Edward was lying on the same sofa as she his feet not too far away from her. They were both reading books to pass the time as they waited for her grandmother and Al to get back from shopping. Winry was into a story about teen romance and Ed was into something that looked like alchemy again. Suddenly she felt Ed's foot stroking her leg. She pulled back and asked what he thought he was doing. He smirked and pulled his book over his head saying something that she didn't quite catch due to the book blocking the sound. As her eyebrows knitted together she asked him, "what was that?" He moved his feet away from her while mumbling,

"shoe ook fruitful fen you lush…" She was still unhappy when he didn't answer coherently and her voice rose in volume when she asked,

"What was that you little shrimp?" Hearing his insult he threw the book away from his face having it hang inches above the floor in his hand while he practically yelled at her,

"." Even though his words were fast and practically combed together she understood them. They both sat there for a few moments staring into each others eyes, angrily and blushing madly. Finally seeing that he wasn't going to do it Winry turned her head; breaking the awkward eye contact that they held. He cleared his throat and she heard a soft pat as he set the book down on the floor. She could just imagine his golden yellow hair that he kept in a braid lift off the sofa as he sat up and put his legs on the floor. Scooting over to her he took the book she was holding out of her lose grip and set it on the floor as well. She still kept her eyes away from him, she knew the moment she looked into his deep honey colored eyes she would get lost and she wouldn't wish to be found. She shivered when she felt his warm breath on her neck, "Win…?" His voice was soft…and it sounded like he wanted-no-needed her to respond to him. She turned her head slowly in his direction and she mentally cursed herself as he quickly claimed her lips in a kiss. It was soft and smooth kiss and she quickly closed her eyes as she feel into a pool of emotions. Her stomach was suddenly populated with a whole field full of butterflies as he broke the kiss and started a trail of new light kisses along her neck. Each one left a tingly sensation that wasn't new to her. Her and Ed had been romantically involved before, but as she discovered each time something occurred between them it felt as new and auspicious as the first time they did it. He paused waiting to see how she felt on his proposed subject. When the pause became too long she wined and asked for him to continue. Edward smirked and soon started where he had left off. His steady hand went under the black shirt she was wearing, but due to its tightness he was limited only to her stomach. He left out an angry sigh as he started to lift up her shirt The madly blushing Winry stopped him with her hands in a movement that was almost too fast to be seen.

"Ed- we can't-" she was cut off by Edward pining her hands together positioned above her head using his left hand. and then he used the other to quickly raising her shirt upward. His hands found her bra's latch but before he could get it undone she told him angrily, " Pinako and Al are going to be back soon." He stopped pondering this thought for a moment and then quickly he scooped her up into his arms racing to the top of the stairs. Winry giggled all the way up the stairs; feeling like a stolen princess. When Ed had placed her on the bed he softly shut the door and locked it. Winry in hysterical giggles quickly calmed her self down; also wanting to see where Ed was going to take this moment. Slowly Ed turned around to reveal a large smirk covering his features making him seem a little dark. Winry raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk wondering how he always seemed to look so Smexy. Ed took a measured step towards the bed whilst saying, "I think…its time we had another pillow fight."


	3. Moment Part One

**A/N- This one will be one piece to a three part short story that will eventually be focused around EdXWin again. It contains RoyXRiza (you have been warned). I think it suits them well but just in case---possible OCC-ness(?) Roy finally gets the courage to propose to Riza. Yay~**

**Disclaimer: I have never nor will i ever say that i own FMA or any of the amazing characters that go along with it.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Moment -Part One**_

Mustang sat back in his chair contemplating how he was going to do it. The silver band sat at the top of his pointer finger that was raised towards the ceiling. He was shocked and jumped almost letting the ring drop when Colonel Hawkeye walked through the door yet again telling him to do his paper work for the fifteenth time that day. Mumbling that it was done he quickly shoved the ring inside his desk drawer; hoping she hadn't seen it. Riza's eyes narrowed as she gazed at his awkward sitting position in his chair- with his head slightly tipped in the direction of his desk, and his hand close to the handle of the drawer. She sighed and demanded the paper work from the fuhrer in front of her. Mustang cleared his throat, sat up straight in his chair while folding his hands onto his desk in annoyance.

"Is that how you talk to you commanding officer?" His voice was clipped and in authority mode. She sighed in frustration and asked for his forgiveness in a way that only she could do- with a hint of hidden sarcasm. He suppressed the grin he felt coming on and opened the desk drawer with a swishing sound. As Riza was handed a stack of papers that had came from Roy's open desk draw she turned to leave only to be halted by a slight metallic cry. Like a reflex she turned on her heals to look for whatever it was that had dropped. Mustang slowly lowered his head onto his hands with his eyes half open; curious to see what she would say. Riza's eyes widened and her heart began to race as she casually bent over to pick up the ring. Its beautiful inscription attracted her eyes for moment before she decided to ask any questions. Straightening up she read a loud,

"My Eternal Reason…?" A single eyebrow rose on her cream forehead as she extended her hand to give it back to Roy. "Is this your ring sir?" Mustang couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face when he heard the jealous tone in her voice. It was all the more delicious thinking she was jealous because she thought he was with another woman. He knew as well as she did that he couldn't be in love with any other person other than her, and at her question he just raised his eyebrows as well and leaned back in his chair while telling her that it certainly was not. "It's not?" She questioned a smile starting to spread across her features already processing the information. "…Well then whose is it?" The fuhrer's eyes danced with light as he told her in his never unchanging mono-toned voice,

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out."

**A/N- well hope you liked it ^-^ Thanks for reading!~**


	4. Moment Part Two

**A/N- Me Again! Updating this short story- in a Short story...? (lol) Anyways this time Ed and Win attempt the 'big question'. OCC-ness(I guess if you think so, personally I don't ;P) EdXWin pairing, total fluff piece. **

**Disclaimer- Oh how I wish I could say I do...but I don't **

_**Moment- Part Two**_

Edward blushed and pulled his cloak tighter around his body. He looked up into the tree that Winry, Al and he used to play in as a child. He looked up to also see Winry's perfect heart shaped face smiling down at him,

" Come on Ed are you coming up or not? The view is just amazing; I almost forgot how beautiful the hills of Resembol were…" Ed opened his mouth to comment on how beautiful HIS view was, but he decided to shut up and climb the tree. He had grown a few inches after coming back from the gate with Al's body. Unfortunately he had not been able to retrieve his own limbs, and he wasn't as sad as some would think. On the plus side he could still keep his nickname –Full Metal Alchemist- without having to explain too much on how he got it. The truth was that; even if he wouldn't admit it; he felt that his auto mail somehow kept him and Winry together, but at the moment he hoped that it wasn't the only reason why he felt they had a connection. He and Winry had been together now for two years (one year less than Roy and Riza have been together) and as he climbed the tree using both hands to ascend he silently prayed that the ring that lay in the bottom of his pocket wouldn't fall out. After a few seconds of clawing at the unfortunate tree he finally was able to take a seat next to Winry at the neck of the sturdy branch. Winry's eyes were raised towards the heavens searching the midnight sky until she took in a sharp breath. Edward who had been looking at her the whole time didn't stir at her reaction, because he already knew there had been a shooting star; he had seen it in her eyes. Her head swiveled so that her bright enthusiastic eyes were staring into his, "Did you see it Ed? Did you?" He smiled at her liveliness and nodded; he sure had. The smile on her face and the sweet innocent aura that was emitting from her could have put any cute teddy bear to shame. Ed felt like he could melt like chocolate that had been left out in the sun for too long, but then he remembered the reason he asked her to take a midnight stroll with him and his stomach tightened in fear. What if she said no? What if she was disgusted by the question itself and never wanted to talk to him again? What if she cried? He hated it when she cried…especially when he was the one that made her do it. It broke his heart into a thousand tiny little pieces every time she did, and it felt like the world broke into a million tiny little pieces when he would make her cry. He hoped it wouldn't be the outcome of his question…That is if he ever asked it. He was even starting to change his mind and decide to just add this event to all of their other romantic events but a slight change in position made him think clearly again. Winry had slowly moved so that her head rested on his shoulder, and as the silent moments passed the only sounds that could be heard was the wind softly playing with the field grass and the rustle of their clothing in the breeze. Winry sighed obviously taking a liking in the position they were in and Edward seeing his moment took a deep breath; summed up all the courage he had and dug into his pocket for the ring. He was careful with his movements so Winry barely noticed.

"Hey Winry…? You know…you know how I always tell you that I hate to think about settling down somewhere and raising a family?" Winry's smile turned into a small sad frown as she calmly replied,

"Yea?" Edward swallowed hard, his mind and heart starting to race.

" Well…I-I lied…what I'm saying is… there _IS _one person I wouldn't mind being together with for the rest of my life." Winry' s face became blank as she sat up and looked into his serious eyes wondering why the conversation had gone to a level that it normally didn't go to with this topic. She saw the fear, excitement, and overall worry in his shining golden eyes as he said slowly, "That person is you Winry." He held up the hand that was holding the ring so she could see it, and understand the full meaning to his words. "Winry…Will…Will you marry me?" Winry looked at him with eyes swimming. She raised her hand to her mouth and then closed her eyes as a small thread of tears escaped her. Edward flinched; he knew he shouldn't have asked her. Worst of all he could almost feel the already crumbling pieces of earth in the hand that had given her this pain. His head dropped in defeat and he slightly lowered his hand, the trigger already pulled on the gun that had been aimed at his heart. 'Winry…I'm sorry…I just thought…" His voice cracked as the realization of denial sunk in. He could hear her faint sniffles. 'Look what you did you idiot, you hurt her again. You should have just kept your mouth shut and'- He was about to continue his personal rant inside his head but his thoughts were interrupted by a warm hug and a whisper in his ear,

"I will… without a doubt… marry you."

**A/N- And that's it for now, hope you liked it- reviews are not required but appreciated!~ ^-^ Thanks for reading!** **I should be releasing the last part to this short chapter/story in a day or two. Again Thanks for reading!!~**


	5. Thoughtful Train Ride

** A/N: This is a short oneshot dealing with Ed thinking about Winry. In this story Ed and Al are on a train to visit Winry for Christmas. It takes place after they got their bodies back, and Winry doesn't know about them being back from the 'other world' so they decide to pay her a visit (what a great Christmas present it would be to have Ed and Al at your doors step right?). Anyways this is mainly Ed during the train ride- enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I can't say I own FMA or any characters from it. TT TT**

_**Thoughtful Train Ride**_

The train ride was (as usual) very boring, and Al lay across from him in their private car sleeping. His soft breathing leaving small fog patches on the cold train window. His brown bangs lifting slightly with each exhale. Ed withdrew his eyes from his sleeping brother to look out the window- to the snowy country side. He placed his chin in the hand that was propped on the sill of the window, and the boy started to do the only thing you could do on a long trip like this. Thinking, remembering and recalling the past were the top things he would do, and this time was no exception. He knew he could take a nap but he normally found it hard to do; due to the haunting pictures that thickened his sleep. So he thought, and all of the horrible images that would have plagued his mind in sleep came rushing to his conscious mind instead. Despising his mind for sending these cruel images to his eyes he began to squint; desperately trying to block them out. A chill went through his whole body as short, terrorizing clips of his mother's death- and failed attempt at recreation- claimed his reminiscing. His hand at his side became a tight circle, and his breathing picked up. He shut his eyes and wished that the memories would leave him…Then suddenly like water after a long journey through a scorching desert something else crossed his mind. The rigid stance he had before the thought became a softer one, and he inhaled a calming breath. The hand at his side loosened and his eyes fluttered halfway open. Taking in the country side sadly, and giving the impression of a love sick person; he started thinking of the reason why they were headed to Rush Valley in the first place. A few moments passed in the train car where any sounds besides the soft rattling of the train's progress were not present… During this time Al opposite from the blonde haired boy had slowly opened his eyes to find his somber brother staring out the window, and was just in time to see him whisper slowly,

"Winry…"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Still working on Moments Part Three but I was on a charter bus heading to a competition for an after school activity and this just sorta popped into my mind. Also thank you to my one and (so far) only reviewer!~ So to AnimeCookie93-Thanks!~ ^-^  
**


	6. A Small Case of Sniffles

**A/N: Wow, my thoughts are just full of EdXWin today, well anyways here's another short oneshot- FLUFF- Hints at Ed and Winry doing something late at night- Al figures it out and Winry gets a small case of sniffles. Takes place in the winter time- hope you like!~ ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma...but Ed owns Winry**

**Ed: *blushing* no I don't! I just own her heart! **

**A/N: Awww......**

_**A Small Case of Sniffles **_

Ed sneezed sending his golden hair wildly about his face. He held his position that he had gained from sneezing until he felt a soft hand trail along his shoulders. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his beloved's face looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" he grinned back at her.

"Oh nothing-it's just that you look so cute when you sneeze." Her smile was soft, and warm. It reminded him of a sunny day. Winry quickly went to go stand by the stove and Ed turned his head sharply when the door burst open and a loud banging ensued. Al dropped the large amount of fire wood he was carrying on the already large pile stacked near the hearth.

"You better watch it Al, we didn't spend all this time getting your body back so you could run around in the cold and get sick." Al smiled at his brother's soft yet threatening tone,

"I know that!"

Ed was normally never in a good mood- well at least he would yell at him for being stupid for running around in the cold- without a jacket, even if it was only to walk around the side of the house. For some reason ever sense they had been in Rush Valley Ed hadn't yelled, and Al had yet to figure out the reason for his behavior. It was so…unlike him. The hazel eyed boy glanced at the young woman behind Ed who was looking at the blonde haired boy's back with a look that he hadn't seen since his father left his mother years ago. A perfect brown eyebrow rose as he turned his back to shut the door; mulling over what it could mean. Ed sneezed for the fifteenth time that day. Turning back around he noticed that Winry had went back to watching over the stew she was making, and Ed was still looking at him- having obviously been oblivious to the gaze she had been giving Ed earlier. The chocolate colored hair boy stood in front of the wooden table looking from one teenager to the next before sitting down him self. Ed saw his quizzical glances and straightened his back in his own chair.

"What?" Al looked at his brother a slight blush splashing his cheeks as he started to understand why Winry's door was locked and Ed hadn't been in his room that morning.

"Al!" Al shook his head,

"Yea?" Ed sneezed for the sixteenth time that day while he said,

"What's that look for?" He could see Winry stiffen mid stir over the twitching seventeen year old's head. So Al deciding that it would be best not to let on that he knew- Winry would be embarrassed.

" Nothing I was just wondering what we were having for dinner- but knowing you, you probably asked Win to make stew." Ed relaxed back into his chair,

"Why is that a problem?" Al shook his head no. The brown haired boy stretched before getting up to go to his room. He stopped as his brother told him that they weren't going to wait for him if he was late for supper,

"I wont be!" Al called when he started to climb the stairs again.

"You better stay away from Ed Winry or you'll catch brother's cold!" Al just missed his brother's miffed glare by quickly turning the corner to head to his room. When the two teens in the kitchen/dining area were alone a small sneeze escaped Winry, and Ed turned to find that she was looking away from the pot on the stove covering her mouth with her arm. Ed gave her an apologetic look with a red flushed face. She turned around to smile at him also a bright pink covering her cheeks. They both knew how she had come down with the small case of sniffles.

"You look so cute when you sneeze," he replayed the phrase back to her.

**A/N: Well did you enjoy? ^-^ Thanks for reading!!**


	7. Equivalent Exchange

**A/N: Hey- me again. THIRD TIME TODAY! Yay!!~ This one is a sad one (i think it is anyways...) EdxWinry. OCC(?) Enjoy!~ Please read to the end! It will all make sense later I promise!~ **

**Disclaimer: TT TT sadly I do NOT own FMA**

_**Equivalent Exchange **_

Was it ever right to take a life?

Could their ever be a reasonable reasoning for such a task?

Even when the one you love is at stake?

* * *

_Her body lay across from him on the floor, her blue cold eyes staring up at him still holding the last question… _

_

* * *

_Be there a time when the only one in the relationship that bled was you?

* * *

_The blood poured out from under her and a small crimson trail escaped her open mouth. The gun still gripped tightly in his hand pointed at the lifeless body before him. _

_

* * *

_Might it be that the last word pulled the trigger and killed anything left in your heart for that person?

* * *

_The sound of the single gun shot resonated through his mind. He stood up examining a job well done. Her light blonde hair covering the cold concrete floor of the building, he was chilled by the sight and pushed his own blonde bang away from his face. _

_

* * *

_Did you ever wonder after words if everything up until then was a waste of time...?

* * *

_Events of the day pushed in the back of his mind, the capture… the chase… The moment before he pulled the trigger; her face a confused twist wondering how it was possible he could even bring a gun to her face. _

_

* * *

_Should you have even told the person that there had been any trust, or love in the short time of your relationship?

* * *

_A copy- no this time the true girl with the right to her identity ran to him from the other side of the room, her sandy hair swishing behind her, his name on her lips. _

_

* * *

_Would you miss the certain someone now that they were gone?

* * *

_He embraced the trembling girl still in shock from the event and began to back away from the figure. While stepping away he calmly told the cadaver on the floor, _

"_Your mistake cost you Envy…Winry has earrings."  
_

_

* * *

_Is this equal trade for all the good memories you had made?

* * *

**A/N: annnnnnd.. thats it.~ Got to thinking about a certain break up with someone (that's where the normal text questions come from) and I decided to give short guy (Ed) a victory of some sort (defeating Envy- and yes I know he's a guy but he was in a female physique when he died so there. lol. ) **

**Ed: IM NOT SHORT!!!! *makes up some long rant about people calling him short***

**Envy: I DIED?! WTH?! **

**A/N: Sorry? ^-^; Anyways - still working on Moments Part Three but every situation about EdxWinry under the sun is coming to mind- now all of all times, but i hope it will make up for me forgetting to post some days this upcoming week (school...what can I say, ya know?) Well... Hope you enjoyed it ^-^~**


	8. DRuNK

**A/N: Lol definitely a CRACK oneshot. Occ-ness EdXWin -got this idea after seeing a picture of a sleepy Roy Mustang on it that said "I swear to drunk I am not God..." Kinda figured I was in due for a funnier/ happier piece Hope you like it!~ ^-^**

_**DRuNK**_

Poor, poor Al. His eyes were clouded from his drunken state and his words began to slur.

"Yeees I DO think THaT OWnING KITTENS SHOuLD BE A LAw!" He glanced over at their country's new military leader- Roy Mustang with a large cocky grin on his face. The dark haired man laughed loudly and took another sip after raising his glass and quickly saying something about mini-skirts.

Edward sat back in his chair enjoying the view, as an older brother he never wanted to see his brother drunk, but as a best friend he did. As for mustang he couldn't care less, and he knew that the camera hanging around his neck would provide good black mail material for later. Unfortunately Alcohol never seemed to have any effect on him so he just got to have fun watching the show. He smiled as Roy's head went up quickly only to slam back down on the table from his inability to hold his liquor well. Ed chuckled, but then frowned when he realized he was going to have to be the one to call Riza to come pick him up. He put his chin in the palm of his hand that was propped up on the table and chuckled to himself about Al's one droopy eyelid. Some where in the bar a song came on; the words were fast and the music was a hyper beat making you want to stand up and start dancing. Al jerked in his seat and the bottle swayed in his hand as he yelled

"I LOvE THIS SOnG!" Before Edward could stop him he managed to climb onto the table, placing his hands on his head and started to sway back and forth- very off beat like. " CAR-DA-MILAA-GUWA-DANC-ENNN!" He stopped his swaying movement and screwed up his face trying to mentally correct himself but the beer had obviously hindered his thinking process because he gave up and went back to the awkward swaying motion. Mustang twitched in his drunken sleep- saying something about mini-skirts again. Ed was starting to get a headache and he reached up for his brother to come down from the table. Although no on else in this place seemed to care about his actions Ed sure did.

"ALPHONSE GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The brown haired boy ignored the crazy short person that seemed to be yelling at him from the ground and continued his dance. He looked up at the beautiful lights blinking wildly in the rave club and he screwed up his eyes incoherently saying something about cats before falling from the table totally blacking out before he hit the ground; his beer bottle shattering when hitting the ground. The light haired blonde quickly rose from his seat to see if his brother was alright, but after seeing a drunken smile on his lips and seeming to be without damage he sat back down smacking a hand to his forehead and then running it down over his eyes and over his mouth in an exasperated gesture. He felt the seat shift on his left side and he looked over to see a large in the chest woman. He figured she was probably in her mid twenties and wondered what she wanted- noticing her strong perfume. She leaned close showing off the tops of her breasts that her shirt easily provided view of.

"Wanna come with me stranger?... I'm sure we can find a nice room together for the night…" She was beautiful and Ed blushed when he realized what her sticky-sweet voice implied. His eyes focused on her licking her lips stupidly- and unlike most men the lady noticed that it didn't turn him on. Her brow knitted together in frustration as she watched him shake his head no. The boy- probably not a day over eighteen got up from his seat to move away from the whore and pick up Al and tug on Roy to try and wake him up.

"Don't take it offensively-you're pretty and all but…" His voice trailed off as he hit Roy hard on his face and was rewarded by a loud,

"WHAT THE HELL FULL METAL?!" Ed ignored him and started to walk away to go call Riza because he knew she would be the only person to get him outta here and the only one that could give him a good beating without getting into trouble. The curly haired brunet asked in an inquiring voice,

"But what…?" The boy with the braid turned around to her beautiful model like appearance,

"There's someone I'm waiting for, and I only want to be with her…" His golden eyes searched her dark eyes for understanding, and oddly enough he found it.

"Yea…I get what you're saying…" She offered a sad smile to him and he offered her one back. He turned his back to her again and after quickly asking the bartender if there was a phone he could use he disappeared from sight. The lady got up from her seat letting her rich brown curls tumble from her shoulders with plum lip gloss shining in the party lights. She looked after his trail with her eyes into the next room to use the phone, and frowned; for once in her life having wished that he wanted to give his (obvious) virgin status up for her. 'After all' she thought 'who wouldn't want that long blonde hair running through their fingers, those gorgeous golden eyes glazed over from passion (from what you were doing to him), and that tight ass all up in your bed'…she chuckled in her head as she made her way to her room, not seeking any one else out for comfort that night.

**A/N: well that's all hope you liked it!~** **And to that last part....LOL to all the girls that WOULD drool over him (i would 2..CANT RESIST THE SMEXYNESS!! //..lol)**


	9. New Job

**A/N: Sorry for having any waring about the content last chap. so here they are. HEAVY LANGUAGE USE AND HINTS OF LEMON- HINTS-HINTS!!! RATED PG-13!!! BEWARE!~ **

**anyways thanks for reading! ^-^ Story takes place after Winry Marries Ed and they move into a house, Winry decides on her own to get a job in the military and Ed loathes this idea of hers. Al is...Idk where he is- but i DO know he's not living with them ( maybe staying at Pinako's until he finishes school?...yea lets go with that.) **

**Disclaimer: (sorry for not posting one in the last chapter- but its late ^^; ) I DONT OWN FMA! I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!** **Enjoy~**

**New Job**

"Winry why don't you quit being such a bitch!?"

Her blue eyes that had been hard and angry before turned softer and much more hurt at his tone. Then her anger flared up- remembering what he had done and now just said. It was war in their Central home and even the people at HQ must have felt the tension because no one had called either of them this day. The weather outside seemed bright and happy; blue in mid June and a soft summers breeze captured birds song's that had been gone all winter. Inside however was a different story.

"Why don't you put a condom on your head?" Ed squint his eyes; his mouth opening in a 'what?' type of question.

"Because if you're going to act like a dick you might as well look like one!" Ed snorted at her silly childish come-back, and was a bit stung that he couldn't think of a better one. She saw him stumbling over his words and she raised her eyebrows. Placing her hands on her hips, and tilting them a bit she gave the impression of a strong woman ready to take on the world. Ed closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to block the on coming images,

"don't do that- you remind me of Major Armstrong's sister."

She sneered at him and crossed her eyes- mocking him knowing that he wouldn't see it. Then she regained a normal Winry posture consisting of crossing her arms and fuming. When he opened his eyes again he looked at her with such a strong glare that she felt he was looking at an enemy.

"you're not leaving this house, unless you promise me you wont go there." She rolled her eyes,

" Ed, I have to its my job- and you have to too." His eyes turned softer and his somber gaze followed the shape of her body.

"why did you do it win?..." He could think of so many reasons- to torment him, to piss him off, to get back at him…

"I did because I want to see you…to know your there everyday, and not have to worry about where you went or what type of mess your involved in now…" He groaned inwardly- the uniform fit her just right and the perfect bun keeping all her deliciously scented hair captured in one tight area; practically screaming at him to loosen it. He didn't know how that damned Fuhrer Mustang could stand it all day with Riza. Her intentions were cute, honorable, innocent and very tempting. He wasn't having it.

"Well that's…sweet of you." He chuckled hading have expected a darker reasoning why she had joined the military. She snarled and that's the thing that pushed him over the top- the reason why he had her pinned to their living room wall- her defiance.

"There. Will. Be. None. Of. That. In. This. House." He scolded her as he took out her neat clip and let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders. She made an annoyed sound- for she had obviously taken a long time to get the bun style just right. Ed's scolding did nothing to help her annoyance either,

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Edward! This. Is. My. House. Too!" He smiled at her attempt to break away from the wall but he dived in and kissed her so passionately that it left her breathless and a little dizzy. He turned and pulled her away from family room to head upstairs to their room. 'Fine.' He thought 'if that's the way it's gotta be then so be it.' Then he thought out loud as they reached the top of the stairs,

"Alright, its decided then. If you wont quit the military-"

"- I JUST JOINED HOW CAN I QUIT YOU SH-" He shushed her loud and growing to be obnoxious voice with a single finger while leading them into their room, her self still struggling.

"- then im just going to have to make such wild and passionate love to you that you will be to weak to go to work….until that is… you quit." A deep shade of red enveloped her face as the Blonde boy shut their door.

Ed reached across the bed for the telephone on his nightstand and dialed Roy's number.

"What is it Full Metal? And where is your wife? She was supposed to be here an hour ago." His voice was clipped and straight forward- just like the grass he walked on everyday to get to his clean office. Ed cleared his throat and glanced to the side of him where Winry lay unconscious after their many rounds of sinful…lets just say banter.

"Winry won't be coming in today…or any other day for that matter." Edward declared a mocking smile in his voice.

" What did you do?" The Fuhrer's question shocked him with his straight forwardness and he didn't have time to think of an excuse or a cover story.

"Well…er ..um… she and I…" There was a moment of silence on the other end before Roy caught on.

"That's awful Full Metal, awful, wrong, deceiving and for some reason…I like it." Well at least this was getting him some brownie points at work, because now he had to go around the house and transmute ever God Dam*&^ wrench he could see.

**A/N: Annnd CUT!~ Did you like it? ^-^ I hope you did!~ Thanks for reading!!~ (p.s excuse my perverted mind for posting such things, it is late- so blame the Starbucks that has kept me up all night.) **


	10. Colorful Easter

**A/N: O.k so hi people! Sorry I have not added anything in a while; thanks to all that reviewed too!!~ This one is for the recent/ upcoming holiday- you guessed it- Easter. Hope you enjoy it as much as i did making it ^-^ Happy Easter to all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Easter...nor do i own F.M.A/its amazing characters **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Colorful Easter **

"Pass me the stupid crayon already." Ed extended his hand out in the direction that Winry sat in. Winry rolled her eyes,

" No."

"Why not?" Winry smiled a soft teasing smile,

"Say it." Edward's eyes narrowed in confusion and he had to push his blonde bangs out of his eyes when he shifted in his seat,

"Say what?" Winry sighed in exasperation,

"You know what I want you to say stupid." Ed shrugged and went back to pick up his wire egg holder; acting like he didn't care anymore. Winry knit her brow together in frustration but soon relaxed her expression as she came up with an idea to call out his façade. Ed placed an egg onto his wire spoon and placed it into the small red tub that contained the red dye. A few moments of silence passed before Winry picked up the wax crayon and held it out just enough for him to have to reach out to get it. Glancing up at her gesture he smiled,

"I knew you'd see it my way." He reached up to take the clear looking color from her hand, but surprisingly she pulled back just before he could take it. Ed tipped his head back in annoyance, "Ah! Just give me the crayon!"

"."

"Say. What."

"You know what I want you to say but you just don't want to say it."

"That's kind of hard to decide when I don't even know what you want me to say."

"…….."

"…….."

"You do too."

"Gahhh!!!! Why?! Just give me the stupid-"

"Say it." Winry took her own wire scoop and carefully pulled her now bright blue egg out of its dish. After placing the newly colored oval into the dull egg carton she picked up another white canvas. Gently and slowly she took the wax crayon and began to draw over its surface. Ed narrowed his eyes in anger because she was obviously annoying him. He knew he could MAKE her give him the crayon, but she was on the other side of the table and a field of tubs containing dye littered his path. Fortunately he came up with something that he was sure was that she was wanting him to say,

"Please?" She snorted and continued to draw on her egg. Obviously he had thought wrong, and unfortunately he couldn't think of anything else she would want him to say."… You know if you told me what you wanted me to say I would say it. Please Win…? I really got a great idea- I'm going to make this amazing Alchemic-" He planned on continuing his to be long speech about a random chemical equation that he thought would look really cool on an egg, but a half bored; half angry glance from Winry made him stop. The clock could be heard in the kitchen as Winry waited for an answer that she wanted and he didn't know. She rolled her eyes just passing it as a guy idiocy thing and let her eyes travel back to the cat she was drawing for Al. She figured it was the least she could do for him after breaking his heart by saying she had chosen Edward over him. Although at the moment she didn't know why. Ed rolled his eyes and passed it off as a girl idiocy thing and went back to his stained egg in the red tub. Time passed and Ed's mind ran through all of the things he could say to her.

'Maybe she got a haircut and I didn't say anything…' he thought. 'Her nails? Her clothes?...' After every guess he came up with in his mind he glanced up and was proven wrong. She was the same Winry he had known last week. Same beautiful hair, eyes, skin, and…well her in general. Oh how he loved her. Not like the way he loved the smell of her apple pie, but more like the way he loved alchemy; and if he had to choose one over the other he would chose her. That's how much he adored her…that's how much he-…

Suddenly his golden eyes sparkled. This time he knew what to say; he knew what to say and he knew that when he said it he would mean it. He smiled as he gazed at her softly,

"hey Winry…?" A soft hum followed; telling him that he could continue. "I love you." Her gaze towards him softened and she smiled back.

The last thing that could be heard in the following happy and content silence was the sound of a crayon rolling across the table…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!~ **


	11. School and Online Chats

** Hey, yes it has been a while. I just want to say...Thank you to ALL of you who have posted a comment,added it to your favorite's, or even read my short stories about these two...In the end (SPOILER) they get each other anyways sooo...yah. :)**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN!(Ed) DONT OWN!(Winry) (so quit bugging me you copyright hounds...) **

**

* * *

**

**School And Online Chats**

In all her years in dealing with the teacher race she thought she could classify teachers into two categories. Nice or not nice. was a different story. She was definitely on the new 'evil' list as of today….Today of all days…the anniversary of her parent's…

She shook her head not wanting to bring up any memories of the accident in her head. She just wanted to get through the day without complications. Sadly saw things differently. How? She assigned a ten page research paper that's how. On 'how accidents happen'. Bull. Spit. More homework= more time to spend day dreaming and wandering onto subjects that she'd rather not think about today.

Sadly only few people knew of their death dates. Only few wanted to take her mind off of things. One of those people had always been Edward.

Flying onto her bed Winry pushed the top of her laptop upwards, opening it. She sat staring at the black screen debating weather or not she should boot the system up or not.

A few seconds passed before she gave in and pressed the circular button near the top of the keyboard. The computer whirred to life and she felt herself counting down the seconds and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself for what was about to come.

"I knew it." He was on again. He was always on. Edward Elric.

Ever sense Winry gave the eager Elric her Yahoo Messenger I.D there wasn't a moment when she didn't see her boyfriend online…waiting. Oddly he reminded her of a stalker. Just to prove her point a small chat box appeared in front of her.

'Hey Win.'

'Hey…'

'What are you up to?'

The blonde girl sighed at her screen…this small talk could possibly go on for hours before they got to real conversation. She decided to give him a statement without a question in return in hopes of him getting the hint that she was…busy.

'HW'

She held her breath as a few seconds passed. As soon as thirty passed she released her held breath and opened the internet. Saying that she was doing homework wasn't exactly a lie; she had a paper due tomorrow and chances that she would finish it by then already looked grim enough without adding Ed into the mix, and him constantly distracting her from her work.

Trying to focus on the paper she searched the world wide web for any websites that looked to be promising, reliable, with good research data. She silently cursed her teacher for not letting the class use Wikipidia. What was so evil about it anyways? People can change info all they want so wouldn't it be the best updated site in the world? Oh well.

The messenger window flashed near the bottom of her screen and she rolled her eyes. Really?

'Oh..Thats cool, what are you doing later?'

'homework.'

'And after that?'

'Homework.'

'Yes I know that but after that?'

'…Homework you dumba**'

'Oh..you have Sliskey?'

'What? Howd U know that?'

'Worst teacher on campus..would make anyone crankey.'

'Not cranky…just _busy _'

'….fine. irritated.'

'I am NOT irritated. I JUST HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO RIGHT NOW OKAY?'

After the last message she bit her bottom lip in anxiety. Had she been too mean? What if he thought she was a bitc% for talking to him like that? What if he took it as a sign that she wanted to break up? What if he broke up with…

'Okay. Lol, I still say irritated.'

She silently thanked whatever higher power that was watching over her. Shaking her head she waited before going back to her paper. She was indecisive. Wouldn't you? I mean the choice between talking to super cute boyfriend online or research paper that was due tomorrow, choosing good or…other good, it wasn't as easy as they say it is.

'Alright….you win. I'll leave you alone until you're done. Let me know if you get done before you log off O.K?'

Rolling her eyes she pulled a strand of her sandy hair behind her ear and switched back to Wikipidia. "…Screw that witch, what she doesn't know won't hurt her…"

All in all Ed had stayed true to his words; she hadn't seen one single message from him for over three hours. When the hand on the clock started reaching for the number eight she decided to lie.

'Alright Ed, thanks for you're patients…im done now."

Ten soft click could be herd from the clock behind her before Edward replied.

'That's cool, hey you wanna go somewhere?'

'Now?...like a date? Tonight?'

'umm…yes? Yes? annnnnnd yes?'

Winry thrummed her fingers near the mouse pads on her computer, debating weather or not she should.

'We'd go to Camps…Maybe get some ice-cream afterwards?'

She smiled at the thought. Camps had been her favorite restaurant downtown sense the fall semester started last year. After all that's where his brother Al had introduced him to her, so why wouldn't it be her favorite spot?

'I'd bring you home by ten…?'

So she could come back and finish up the project before her first class started at nine…. It was obvious that he loved her because he knew when she needed him the most. Strangely it was the least likely time that she WOULD want to talk to anyone. But that's just how relationships go…complicated emotions and all.

'O.k!O.k!...But No later than ten!'

'I knew you'd see it my way.'

* * *

**End. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Shh Listen Hear The Train?

**Disclaimer: SAD FACE!~~~ I DON'T OWN!**

**Here you go, new chap. This one is when they are younger (Trisha is still alive). **

* * *

_**Shh. Listen. Hear The Train?**_

"Yah! Well your mama's sooo fat that scientists are blaming HER for the big bang!"

Al slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You idiot! MY mama's YOUR MAMA TOO!"

Ed scoffed to the air, partially angry that the new 'your mama' joke that he had learned at school that day did little to help in this new battle against his younger…and eviler little brother.

"Yah well you're sooooo dumb you were probably adopted!"

Al stumbled back a bit, shock clearly present in his facial features. Ed smiled at the small win.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Ed placed his hands on his hips and stuck out his tongue. This act was followed by an angry shout and many moments of Al chasing his brother Ed around their front lawn. A small but strong looking woman stopped hanging laundry to yell at her boys to 'stop this nonsense.' She shook her head wondering why brothers always had to be at each other's throats.

"BOYS! I SAID STOP!" Ed had somehow managed to be pinned by his younger sibling and he trashed about.

".BACK!" Alphonse threatened yet again. He raised his fist in the air to emphasize his point.

"DO IT, I DARE YOU!" Anger along with humiliation flashed in the blonde boy's eyes. Al's fist stayed high in the air but slowly started to retreat downwards. "HA! See, I knew you couldn't do it! No wonder why you get picked on in school more than me, you're such a-!" Before he could finish his sentence the elder Elrich's face moved sideways from the impact of something hard. The brown haired boy's eyes reflected almost as much shock as the blonde haired boy's eyes did.

"Don't…tell me that I don't belong here…because then I wouldn't belong any-…."

Ed's throat tightened. He didn't mean to hurt his brother so much, he had just been caught up in the moment of the fight. In fact the two brothers had been so caught up in the fight that they had been unaware of a certain presence near them. Al was the first to notice.

"Winry?..." A girl about their age was standing only a few feet from where Ed had been pinned by Al. She was dressed in a white summer dress, and both of the boys took into notice how…pleasant she looked. Taking advantage of his brother's careless awareness, Ed pushed him off of his person.

They quickly stood up brushing the dirt off that they had recently been scuffling in. Both taking small side glances of Winry…and this new side of her.

"Winry…you…you look like a…"

"-girl?" Ed, the one that had finished the younger one's sentence was promptly hit in the head. His face met the ground in a slow motion manner.

"OW! What you do that for?"

"You call me that again and I will hit you so hard you won't even be able to remember that you have a mama!"

Al took a step away from a fuming Winry as he watched his brother slowly stand up again. Ed clutched his hurting head as he sized up Winry again. The sight of her was so much different than her normal self it seemed almost eerie.

They had been used to blue over-hauls and braids/pony-tails with an occasional dirt spot on her face from exploring or fighting. This new Winry was…odd to them. She stood clad in a white dress that had thin straps and frills at the hem. Her hair was neatly brushed and flowed down to her middle back. While her blue eyes sparkled with beauty…and more recently anger. The outfit was completed with white knee high socks and white strap on shoes.

"What's with the dress?" Al asked more curiously than disrespectfully. Winry's white shoes made a circle in the dirt as she explained,

"Mom and Dad are leaving today…grandma says I should look nice for them." Ed, being the older one, caught on faster than Al did.

"Oh…I see." A small sniff came from Winry but she hid her watery eyes well by pretending to push her bangs behind her ears. Ed, Al and Winry stood there occwardly as Ed and Al's mother finally arrived from her spot on the hill. She smiled warmly at Winry and greeted her before turning to her boys. Placing a hand on Ed's shoulder she calmly explained,

"Winry's not going to be seeing her parents for a while so why don't you boys escort her to say goodbye, and let them know that the Elric's give their regards…If that would be alright with you dear."

Winry smiled slowly and shook her head 'yes'. Trisha nodded her head in understanding and finished by telling them to leave right after dropping her off, to give them some privacy before they left.

" No…I'm just gonna escort Win." Ed said proudly, and quite sure of himself.

Al pushed his brother behind him, "No- I will!"

Before another full-out fight could ensue the woman with long brown hair pulled her children apart.

"You _both_ can escort her…now run along before the train decides to leave on its own."

Ed and Al pouted before finally giving in and rushing towards Winry, who was already walking down the path. She watched her boys and Winry disappear down the road, all the while she smiled thinking how one day Winry may turn out to be her daughter.

Little did Trisha know that Ed and Al were asked, by Winry, to stay with her longer that day. It was also the first time that Ed and Al had ever seen Winry cry.

* * *

**End. Sorry it ended on a sad note :( Anyways hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
